Category talk:History
Ok I got some problems with the timeline here. We always assumed that about 50 years after the events in RA (1946) GDI was founded (1995) and TW1 occured right after that. But now the Renegade manual says 2020 - since Renegade must take place during TW1 because Kane is still alive and the last mission is somewhat identical to the final mission in C&C1 where you destroy the temple in the end, TW1 must have happened in 2020. So our timeline presents itself like this: 1946 The Soviets invade Europe but are defeated in the end by Allied troops. 1995 Meteor impact near Tiber in Italy - Kane and western scientists (aka Dr. Moebius) notice it. GDI is formed in secret to research possible risks of Tiberium while not making it public. Tiberium starts spreading in the years following the impact. Studies are made concluding that Tiberium is making the civilian population sick, as the Tiberium related deseases such as respiratory and reproductive ailments. The Brotherhood reveals itself and starts researching Tiberium. 2020 By now Tiberium Riparius has spread into over 200 areas of the world, only few countries have been left untouched. Single blue Tiberium crystals have been found. Tiberium research continues and by now Nod controls about half of the global Tiberium deposits. Soon Nod launches a full scale attack on GDI different from their earlier terrorist tactics. The First Tiberium War has begun which GDI wins in the end. Kane's body is never found after the Ion cannon hit his temple and Sydney is rescued. 2030 While Nod moved to the underground during Kane's absence, GDI was able to develop technologies like walkers from the XO-Powersuit proto-type, railguns and hover tanks. In late august that year Slavik unifies the Brotherhood. Kane returns and hacks into Philadelphias secure network to talk to the new head of GDI, General Solomon. Immediately after the message from Kane, Nod wages war once more. Technology has changed during the last ten years. The Second Tiberium War is upon the world and at the end of it Nod is defeated again. In the chaos Slavik decides CABAL must be reactivated. In the meantime GDI is digging in Kane's pyramid temple in Cairo. Kodiak crashes during an ion storm, McNeil and Chandra probably died in the crash. December 2030 - the Firestorm Crisis. CABAL turns against both GDI and Nod. After days of battle and an alliance between the old archenemies, CABAL is thought to be destroyed. 2047 Nod has secretly been recovering from their second defeat and launches a surprise attack on Philadelphia. Solomon and most other military leaders die, GDI is left in chaos. Additions RA2? Ants? --Dthaiger 22:48, 22 May 2006 (UTC) Feel free to add stuff, I wasn't sure about this so I kept it short. In addition I'm not sure if I ever played the original ant missions. Just a remake for RA2 by Deezire I believe. Anyway, does the way I listed the events seem logical or not? --Agaiz 07:50, 23 May 2006 (UTC) 2 Notes: 1. I thought Tiberium Dawn was 1995, and if necessary should be separated from Renegade. There is a considerable amount of date confusion with Renegade. 2. I don't think we should include C&C Tiberium Wars, because everything is still in early development and might change, plus, we need time continuity. Either we write our articles from 2032 or from 2047, but we can't do both. Since we don't know enough about the game to start writing from 2047, I don't think we should even attempt it. --Dthaiger 08:44, 23 May 2006 (UTC) Comments Ignore the dates from renegade manual. Just puit 1995-97 or something like that as TWI. No RA2 for the moment (ants plain are silly :-)). We Write our articles from looking back at everything, but at a point where tiberium is still onm planet earth... Idea CnCWikiNews- events as they happen/announced by EA? :) But everything seems logical --Snow93 11:58, 23 May 2006 (UTC) I thought a little bit about 2020 and there are several reasons why it would make sense: If we include Renegade there would be a huge time difference between TD (1995) and Renegade (2020). Technology would not have changed for 25 years and then suddenly in TS (2030), ten years later is completely different. Also it would make more sense if TW1 occured after Tiberium had some time to spread. I mean even at the fast rate Tiberium is spreading, it would have taken more than 2 years to spread as far as it already had in TD. Something else: In my TD manual the bottom line says: 'Shepherd, M.J.; United Nations, 1995 - today; ...' This implicates that TD occured after 1995 otherwise why would it say 'today' ? That's why I suggest we set TD=Ren=2020 as listed above. Is there any other reference to what year TD is actually? About Tiberium Wars: On the one hand we could leave it out for obvious reasons, it's still under developement. But on the other hand this is a wiki, it is dynamic you can always change stuff if EALA decides to change the story. And as you can see with the above issue (TD/Ren) there is no absolute truth in a fictional universe. So why not include TW in one way or another? Once TW is released the articles will have to be updated anyway (if by that time there are still people around :-p) --Agaiz 13:38, 23 May 2006 (UTC) I found some more glitches which led me to the conclusion that we have to ignore at least one manual in order to have a timeline that makes sense. Some quotes from the TS manual: The following report has been generated by EVA ..., dated January 19, 2030. TWENTIETH CENTURY CONFLICT GDI ... was formed forty-five years ago by the final act of the United Nations Global Defense Initiative. Ok now let's do the math here 2030 - 45 = 1985? Err, wasn't this supposed to be 1995? TWENTY-FIRST CENTURY CONFLICT During the decades following his disappearance, Kane ... GDI PERSONNEL EVALUATION GDI has watched over the planet for decades from their orbital command center, the Philadelphia. Decades? Plural? Which would mean that TW1 has taken place way before 2020, because that would only be a decade not two or three. EVA is probably referring to the formation of Black Ops group 9 --Dthaiger 15:14, 25 May 2006 (UTC)